Granger da asco
by Sam Wallflower
Summary: Granger daba asco, Granger daba asco… A lo mejor si se lo repetía muchas veces se lo acabaría creyendo.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo solo juego un ratito con sus personajes.

Este one-shot ya llevaba tiempo escrito, pero como no me gustaba nada el resultado pues lo deje ahí al barbecho. De hecho, sigue sin llegar a gustarme pero me da pena dejarlo en el ordenador abandonado. Así que aquí está.

Gracias, como siempre, a **Metanfetamina** por dedicar parte de su tiempo a betearme (ya dos veces XD) esta historia, aunque odie el Dramione y esto probablemente sea una tortura para ella. Y por seguir animándome para que escriba y por aguantarme, qué leches XD.

También gracias a **Ilisia Brongar**, pues betear su fic "_Cuando ya no queda nada_" (si no lo habéis leído aún corred, es un Dramione muy bueno) hace que me enamore más si cabe por el Dramione y me entren ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja, aunque no me guste hacerlo y no se me de bien. Además de que también me le ha echado un ojillo y me ha dado su opinión.

Y por último, gracias a **Mer** y a **Lorena**, porque me alegran la tl con su Hermione y su Draco cuando abro Twitter, y porque si soy sincera la verdadera razón por la que he rescatado esta historia es por uno de sus roles. Y quizás sin ellas, esto nunca abría salido a la luz.

La historia está ambientada en cuarto curso, más concretamente en el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

* * *

**Granger da asco**

"_Though the pressure's hard to take,_

_It's the only way I can escape,_

_It seems a heavy choice to make,_

_But now I am under, Oh."_

Never Let Me - Florence &amp; The Machine

* * *

¡Menuda mierda de baile!

Pansy no paraba de pedirle que bailara con él, ¡no se callaba!

—Draco, ¿por qué no quieres que bailemos? —seguía diciendo la chica con una mirada soñadora—. Todo el mundo está bailando.

—Mira que eres pesada —gruñó Draco—. ¿No te queda claro que no quiero? ¿Por qué no te quedas calladita de puñetera vez, joder?

—Pues ¿sabes qué? —gritó Pansy—. Me voy con Blaise, que estoy segura de que sí querrá bailar conmigo.

—Pues vete, a mí me da igual —respondió Draco mirando hacia un grupo de alumnas de Beauxbatons.

—Adiós, Draco, que pases una buena velada—se despidió la morena sin mirarlo, intentando disimular la tristeza y la decepción que se reflejaba en su cara.

Draco no se molestó tampoco en mirarla, ¿qué le importaba a él que Pansy se fuera con Blaise? Por él como si se iba con Weasley y su horrible túnica de gala.

Siguió observando a las chicas francesas. La verdad es que estaban muy buenas…

Joder, ahora se aburría. No, si al final iba a resultar que iba a echar de menos a la chillona y molesta Pansy Parkinson. Pansy… ¿por qué la había invitado al baile? Simple. Porque era la que hacía siempre lo que él decía. Y, bueno, también porque era guapa. No era despampanante como Daphne o la Fleur esa, pero no era fea; él la encontraba bastante mona. Claro que eso no tenía porqué saberlo nadie, de hecho, eso era algo que nunca confesaría ni bajo tortura, ¡qué vergüenza si alguien se enterara! Quedaría como un bobo, todo el mundo se reiría de él. Además había sido la única chica que se lo había pedido. Porque él no invitaba a nadie, a él lo invitaban, faltaría menos. Pero sorprendentemente solo Pansy se lo había propuesto.

Miró hacia la pista para distraerse. Ahí estaba ella bailando con el imbécil de Blaise. Qué patéticos…

¿Ella estaba sonriendo? ¿Se estaba divirtiendo con ese? No sabía por qué, pero le molestó mucho esa imagen. ¡Por Merlín! Solo podía sonreírle a él. Sus sonrisas eran suyas, de nadie más.

Blaise siempre estaba en medio, parecía como si estuviera enamorado de Pansy. Pero eso no podía ser, ¿quién es su sano juicio podría enamorarse de ella? La idea era tan ridícula, tan sumamente absurda que le daban ganas de reír. Sin embargo, ahí estaba los dos bailando y sonriéndose como dos Hufflepuff.

Enfadado, salió del gran comedor. Si seguía viendo a esos dos acabaría vomitando del asco.

Ya en el Hall, oyó unos gritos que provenían de la escalera principal.

Se asomó con cautela para encontrarse con una escena muy peculiar: la sangre sucia y el pobretón discutiendo, y Potter observándolos con cara de tonto—nada raro en él—.

Se gritaban a tres metros de distancia, los dos rojos como tomates.

—Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no? —gritó Granger; el pelo se le estaba desprendiendo de su elegante moño, y tenía la cara tensa de ira.

—¿Ah, sí? —le respondió Weasley—, ¿cuál es?

—¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

Weasley movió la boca sin articular ningún sonido, como una carpa fuera del agua, mientras Granger se daba media vuelta y salía como un rayo hacia la puerta que llevaba a los jardines. La comadreja se volvió hacia Potter.

—Bueno —balbuceó, atónito—, bueno... ahí está la prueba... Hasta ella se da cuenta de que no tiene razón.

Definitivamente Weasley era subnormal profundo. Hasta Crabbe y Goyle, o incluso el bobo de Longbottom, se habrían dado cuenta de que la chica estaba dolida porque no la había invitado él al baile y por ser siempre la última opción.

Weasley y Potter subieron por las escaleras rumbo, quizás, a su patética Sala Común.

¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿La seguía? No le vendría mal un poco de diversión después de todo. Y reírse de la sangre sucia siempre estaba bien. No se lo pensó más.

La encontró sentada, con la mirada perdida y aún con restos de lágrimas en la cara.

—¿Estas llorando por tu amado Weasley? —preguntó Draco con una gran sonrisa, observándola con interés.

Granger lo ignoró. Ni si quiera le dedicó una de esas miradas de desprecio que ponía siempre que él le decía alguna grosería. Eso molestó a Draco, lo molestó mucho.

¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! ¿Quién se creía que era para ignorarlo?

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—¿Por qué no te vas con Parkinson a bailar y me dejas tranquila, Malfoy? —contestó Granger.

La sola mención a Pansy hizo que el chico se pusiera furioso. Pansy... no quería pensar en ella, según lo hacía le venía a la cabeza la imagen de ella y el imbécil de Blaise bailando y riendo juntos.

—Pues no me da la gana—contestó de forma infantil—. Prefiero molestarte.

—Haz lo que te parezca —dijo ella con voz cansada.

Draco la miró. Tenía que reconocer que esa noche estaba distinta: ya no era la sangre sucia de los dientes largos y el pelo estropajoso. Además, ¿desde cuándo Granger tenía tetas? Y qué buen par de tetas… ¿Pero qué mierdas estaba diciendo? Tenía que centrarse. No es que estuviera guapa, bueno, a lo mejor un poco, ¡pero eso daba igual! Era una sangre sucia y aunque se maquillara y llevara un vestido bonito eso no cambiaba. Seguía siendo asquerosa. Asquerosa y sucia. Aunque la sangre sucia se vista de seda, sangre sucia se queda.

Granger daba asco.

—Malfoy, en serio. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar ahí de pie mirándome como un estúpido? — la voz de Granger lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Pues no —gruñó él.

¿Por qué no la insultaba como siempre y ya está? ¿Qué mierdas le ocurría?

Algo no iba bien. Y la culpa la tenía la maldita Pansy. Ella y su horrible vestido rosa, ella y su preciosa sonrisa... ¡Joder! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se iba a desquitar con la sangre sucia, iba a pagar con ella toda la frustración que llevaba encima.

—¿Cómo has conseguido que Krum te llevara al baile? —le preguntó con malicia—. ¿Amortentia, tal vez? O a lo mejor estaba borracho.

La chica seguía ignorándolo.

—Dudo que lo hubiera hecho estando en sus cabales, hay que tener mucho estómago para ello—siguió diciendo Draco—. Por cierto, me enteré de que Longbottom te pidió ser su pareja. ¿También le diste Amortentia?

—¿Y tú qué, Malfoy? —chilló la castaña, ya harta—. ¿No encontraste a nadie que quisiera ir contigo y tuviste que recurrir a Parkinson?

Otra vez nombraba a Pansy... puta sangre sucia.

—Perdona, pero yo he tenido un montón de peticiones, lo que pasa es que ninguna estaba a mi altura.

—¿Y Parkinson sí?

—Para empezar es una sangre limpia —contestó Draco mirándola con asco.

—¿Y por qué no estás con ella ahora?

—Pues porque no me apetece —mintió él. No quería hablar de Pansy, tenía que cambiar la conversación, llevar a la sangre sucia a su terreno.

—¿Krum te ha besado? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —contestó Granger, rehuyendo su mirada con la cara encendida.

—Eso es un sí —Draco se empezó a reír—. ¿Y qué tal besa? Seguro que de pena.

No sabía por qué le preguntaba eso, nunca le había interesado la vida de la sangre sucia. De hecho, toda esta conversación con Granger le parecía totalmente inverosímil, nunca habían mantenido una. Su "relación" se limitaba a unos pocos insultos en los pasillos del colegio. Nada más.

—Pues para tu información Viktor besa muy bien—contestó la chica mirándolo sumamente molesta.

Draco se echó a reír.

—No sé de qué te ríes, Malfoy, besa mil veces mejor que tú.

Se le cortó de golpe la risa.

—¿Qué has dicho, asquerosa sangre sucia? —preguntó, colérico.

—Lo que has oído—dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara.

—No compares mis besos con los picos de paleto que da ese hombre de las nieves—gruñó.

—No da picos de paleto —contestó Granger molesta—. Besa cien veces mejor que tú.

En ese momento Draco lo vio todo rojo. No pensó, solo actuó movido por un instinto primitivo. Mirándola con rabia avanzó el poco espacio que les separaba y estampó sus labios en los de la chica.

Fue un beso torpe y bruto. Más un choque de bocas que otra cosa. Sintió como Granger se puso tensa y le dio un buen empujón, a lo que él respondió pegándose aún más a ella.

Draco colocó la mano en su nuca para atraerla aún más hacia él provocando que sus cuerpos chocaran y sus bocas se unieran aún más profundamente. Ella, de forma inconsciente, se aferró a la túnica del chico.

De repente un ruido los devolvió de forma brusca a la realidad.

Malfoy la observaba respirando agitadamente como si la viera por primera vez. La mirada de Granger estaba llena de confusión y, para diversión de Draco, indignación. La chica se tocaba los labios confusa.

—¡A mí me gusta Ron!

—¡Y a mí Pansy!

Ambos abrieron los ojos mirándose asombrados por lo que acababan de revelar.

Draco no se lo pensó ni un minuto, salió corriendo de ahí de dejando a Granger totalmente confusa, aún tocándose los labios como si no pudiera creer que lo que acababa de suceder fuera real.

¿Cómo podía haber besado a la sangre sucia? ¡Por Merlín, ahora se tenía que desintoxicar! ¡Estaría en cuarentena! ¡Y lo peor de todo! ¿Por qué diantres no le había dado asco besarla? ¿Y por qué tenía ganas de repetir? ¡No! Él no podía desear eso… simplemente no podía.

Granger daba asco, Granger daba asco… A lo mejor si se lo repetía muchas veces se lo acabaría creyendo.

**FIN**

* * *

Pues esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado, o por lo menos, no os haya disgustado.

Ilisia me ha propuesto que lo continúe, y la verdad es que la idea me llama, pero no estoy muy segura. ¿Vosotros que pensáis? ¿Alguna sugerencia?

¿Review?

Un beso,

Sam Wallflower

PD. Si veis algo raro, por favor decídmelo que Fanfiction me está haciendo cosas raras con el documento.


End file.
